


Tell me what you’re thinking

by Squishmitten



Category: Holby City
Genre: BAW - Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Berena Appreciation Week, Day Seven, F/F, Spanking, fantasies, prompt - smut, this is mild smut at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: Serena wants to know what goes on inside Bernie’s mind.She has a few ideas of her own on that score. How accurate will she be?





	Tell me what you’re thinking

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Serena whispered huskily in Bernie’s ear.

“Thinking? I’m thinking that one of these days you’ll kill me with orgasms, and that I’m okay with that.” Bernie panted, still trying to catch her breath.

“I mean, when we’re together like this, what are you thinking?”

“Generally about the only semi-coherent thoughts I can manage are all about how beautiful you are, and how much I love you. Everything else is just pleasure and sensation.” Bernie twitched, as another aftershock went through her.

“No, I mean like fantasies. What do you fantasise about?”

“Serena Campbell, if you imagine that I’m thinking about anything other than making love with you, while  _ actually _ making love with you, you’re mad.”

 

Sitting up against the pillows, Serena looked down at the blonde, still sprawled out and breathless on bed beside her.

“Well okay, not during, but what about when we’re not together. You must have a favourite fantasy, surely? Shall I tell you what I think it could be?”

Bernie finally managed to sit up, and reached for the glass on the bedside table. She took a long, cooling drink of water.

“Uh, okay.” she answered slightly hesitantly.

 

“I think you might have a little saucy school ma’am fantasy. Stemming all the way back to your boarding school days. You’re 18 years old and in detention. The teacher is newly qualified, only a couple of years older than you. You’re going through your rebellious phase, and even in detention, you refuse to behave. Exasperated, Teacher threatens you with the cane, but ultimately decides a good old fashioned spanking is what’s in order. She pulls your knickers down, turns you over her knee and spanks you until your arse is bright pink. You enjoy it. She enjoys it. You fuck on the desk.”

 

Bernie looked across at Serena.

 

“Goodness me, you have put a fair amount of thought into that little scenario, haven’t you? In the interests of accuracy, I was never once in detention, as I was a model student. I did have a massive crush on my English teacher, but I can’t say I’ve really thought about her for at least thirty odd years. Oh, and if you’d like me to spank you, Serena? You know, you only have to ask.” Bernie could see a flare of heat in her partner’s eyes and knew she had hit the mark.

“Well um, if, if that’s s-something you would like to explore, we can certainly do that.” Serena’s attempt to sound casual belied her eagerness to see her red handprint emblazoned on the creamy skin of her lover’s backside. Not to mention the desire to feel the crack of Bernie’s hand upon her own.

“Do you want me to tell you what my fantasy is, Serena? You did get one thing correct, it does involve a desk.” Bernie pulled Serena closer and proceeded to whisper in her ear.

 

About all the ways she imagined pleasuring Serena in their shared office on AAU. How she would seat Serena on the desk, get on her knees and worship Serena with her tongue. How she would press Serena up against the bank of filing cabinets, thrust her hand down Serena’s trousers, and take her, with dexterous fingers. How she would lay Serena on her front on the desk and fuck her until she screamed. And yes, how she would sit in that office chair, take Serena over her knee and spank her until her backside was burning. 

 

“Why do you think I struggle so much with admin, my love? My mind has a tendency to be on other things when I'm at my desk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short. I always really struggle to write smut!


End file.
